Divide by 6' Sequel
by Kristie Lynn
Summary: Rex's possession by One seems to conclude without much consequence, but when the teen is plagued with horrific & unfamiliar visions that deteriorate his health, Providence realizes that Six's previous mentor was ranked the deadliest man alive for a reason


**Thanks to all my previous reviewers on my first fiction "Not Godzilla Exactly!" This next one isn't a one-shot, but I'm not completely sure how long it'll be; it's taking place after the newest episode of Generator Rex 'Divide by Six' that aired Friday, March 18****th****. I just thought they didn't show the affects of 1's like possession of Rex, so here's what I infer would have happened if the episode were longer. Also, this is Rex's point of view along with some others too. Expect another chapter! Ok now I'm done ha-ha….. Thankyaaaaaah… -Kristie =]**

….

It was a very long day; Rex was exhausted but his mind was restless. Six actually is the sixth deadliest man in the world, yet he surpasses all the other deadliest by something special, but he couldn't directly point it out. They were on their way home from the Snack Shack after eating two burgers and fries a piece as a gesture from Six to Rex for how he helped him personally today.

Rex felt very light-headed on the way home. Even with insisting that he was fine, Six ordered that Rex immediately see Dr. Holiday once they got back to Providence. Rex didn't resist any further; he knew that it was a pretty rough day for Six even if they other dpa**(deadliest people alive) **didn't kill One, but that guy was like Six's father, and HE TOOK HIS SUNGLASSES OFF! Rex couldn't believe it. I mean, Six never took his glasses off, and now that you think about it, he'd never seen him without them on. He even wore them deep sea diving under his mask for crying out loud!

It was probably for respect though; that must've been like losing a parent or guardian and it must've been hard. Even so, Six did look satisfied about how he went down, spreading his energy and life across the dead peak and giving it spirit & nature seemed better than for him to be carelessly murdered by the others. He was no longer suffering either. He and Rex had something in common, both being alone & gaining a new family; providence brought them together. That counts for something. Maybe finding his biological family wasn't his absolute priority right now.

Lost in thought, Rex dozed off but was awaken by Six patting his shoulder and shaking him. "Mnmnhmn-huh," Rex mumbled groggily as he looked up a Six. He looked concerned. "What," Rex asked curiously thinking that he just fell asleep is all. "Rex, I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes and you wouldn't respond", claimed Six with the same stoic expression on his face that Rex remembered. "Hm_must've been sleeping deeply then," he mumbled while weakly getting up. Wait, when did his legs get so heavy? He collapsed slightly over the seats, barely hitting his head off the hard metal floor when Six prevented the injury. Hid head was spinning and he felt like he was going to vomit. "Let's get you inside," Six offered flatly as he put one of Rex's arms over his shoulder and made their way done the jet's opening.

…...

Dr. Holiday was as usual, in her lab. She knew that Six and Rex were on a mission before, but decided that Six needed to be trusted with what he had told her, even though it was a very limited and quickly put together description. It was something about curing an old friend and yadda yadda yadda, although, she was starting to get a bit worried after awhile. Maybe she should have paid more attention; that DAMN paperwork! He wasn't answering his communicator either, along with Rex. Now she was pissed; she was his second handler, and damn well deserved more of an explanation from the mysterious, but handsome man.

Just as she was about to rip her hair out from nervousness, she heard the sliding doors of Providence open and noticed a concerned Six practically carrying a semi-conscious Rex. "What happened," she practically screeched as she ran the best she could with heels on towards the two. "You didn't answer your communicator-No check ins-NO_she stammered while holding back screams when she noticed Agent Six's face. It was like she never saw her partner before; his eyes were unfocused and his jaw half open. "I_ I thought he could handle it," he stuttered through a cracked voice while looking at her.

Holiday knew right then that something big happened today, bigger than her paperwork, anger, and frustration. "Six, I'll take care of Rex", she was looking for the right words; you can have a seat. Six placed Rex gently on the examining table as Holiday pulled some tools & medical supplies from a drawer nearby. "What happened before he passed out", she asked as she pulled a small flashlight from her lab coat pocket and shined it into Rex's glossy eyes once she lifted his eyelids.

"I should've told you more Dr. Holiday, I'm sorry," admitted Six with his glasses in his hands, looking at Holiday. She was surprised. "It-It's ok, she said, just tell me now." Six immediately began to explain the whole mission, including the purpose, people involved, and what happened to Rex when he tried to heal One.

Five minutes later, Six basically summed up the mission and was talking about the trip home. "We were on our way home from the mission, he stated clearly, and we hit the Snack Shack to get a burger because he helped me out today; he started getting drowsy in the Jet. He wouldn't admit it, but I caught him swaying and looking pretty nauseous, so I told him that he was going to see you first thing when we got back. He fell asleep and I couldn't get him to respond."

Holiday was nodding while checking Rex's blood pressure, heart rate, and biometrics. "We won't know what is causing this until he wakes up, she said as she started to try to wake Rex up by placing an alcohol swab under his nose and shaking him. This may be a side-affect from exhaustion, toxins from the Evo, or a sickness; I'm not sure, but either way, I'm going to take some blood, run some texts, and place him in a medical-bed with everything hooked on him; better be safe than sorry."

Six nodded as Holiday used her communicator to call in some medical assistants. "Holiday here, I need at least 5 medical grunts to my lab, preparing for an at least 3 day stay for Rex." Clicking off, she took a look at Six before anybody came in. "Six, I'm sorry about what happened," she stated caringly as she gripped Six's shoulder. "Nothing could've prevented it, he stated while looking at her in the eye. Rex is out first priority and I shouldn't have asked this of him; it was too much." "It may have been big, but knowing Rex, don't you think he would have tried something like that in the future anyways", Holiday said with a slight smile. "Yeah, probably Six replied with a slight change of voice. But when the kid wakes up, he'll be getting a lot of pizzas from me." Holiday smiled, "I couldn't imagine it any other way" she laughed as the grunts started to come in. Even though things weren't completely etiquette right now, Six knew that things could've been a lot worse.

…

**(Sorry for the slight rush; there will be more descriptions on Rex's condition in the next chapter. It's 1:30 and I'm sleepy lmfao! :D Hope you all liked it =] & reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
